


I'm coming. . .

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [9]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Charlie's final words**WARNING: Death!**





	I'm coming. . .

_I'm coming Neil_ , you whisper as you lie in your hospital bed. 

_I'm coming_ you breathe out slowly as if you're last words on Earth are meaningful, as if Neil come hear them. You know Neil would wait up there for you. Well, you hope he would. You guys were seventeen, that kind of conversation is something grownups have, it's not something you discuss when the whole world is at your feet. It's something you discuss after you've travelled that world.

The last thing you see is the nurse. 

The last thing you hear is a dull beeping. 

The last thing you say is "I'm coming. . ."


End file.
